1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic exposure control apparatus for cameras, which is arranged to effect the determination of the exposure value by a digital circuitary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now as an electronic exposure control apparatus an apparatus in which the exposure quantity to be used at taking photography is stored as digital quantity especially as the number of pulses so as to determine the exposure quantity in accordance with the number of the stored pulses has been proposed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,979.
However, in case of this apparatus it has been necessary to provide, beside the counter for storage, a decording counter as well as an exclusive "OR" circuits of the number (S) in accordance with the bit number of said decording counter in order to decode the number of the pulses stored in the counter. Therefore, in the conventional apparatus, it is unavoidable that the wiring should be complicated.